New Wings
by dodger ex
Summary: The flock is locked in cages at the school again. There's a girl though, her name is Dodger she has wings too. She is a mutant dedicated to giving mutants a fresh start. She has to save the flock and lead them to there destiny! FAX FANGER and other romanc
1. Prologue

Prologue

I typed fast putting all the codes I could into my laptop I had to hack in. They had been captured again and this was my chance to talk to them, get them out of here. Escape didn't look likely for them this time.

I was out on the roof of the safe house I ran and let my feet off the ground I saw the streets of New York City coming close to my face I spread my wings and I began to fly.

Me? Oh I'm Dodger EX. I don't really have an identity I was created in a lab given wings and well…super powers to be exact I escaped and I have no one to love and no one loves me but there are others, mutants… I mean that have a purpose.

There lives ruined by the school, Itex and those scum sucking jerks, so it's my job to save them protect them and let them get a fresh starta new life.

The ones I was flying for now were at the school. They were bird kids. I'd only seen bird kids like me and my frined Rileybefore. But the mutants I'd saved had some other cool abilities.

These bird kids had a purpose, not only did they have each other to live for but they needed to stay alive because these kids these mutants like me that were about to be retired were the pieces of the puzzle the frame on the big picture these kids the flock were the ones that would save the world.


	2. The begining of a friendship

**[Oh by the way I don't own Maximum Ride, I wish I did, but James Patterson owns the story of Maximum Ride.**

**Hello and I'm "renovating" my first seven chapters cause' they suck.**

**Riley Manx is helping me and of course I'm using the help of the fic squad. **

**Don't be so hard on them they are good reviewers!**

**Dodger's POV (POV style from now on.) **

I came up close to the secretive building. My wings bright white with black and rust coloured streaks flapped almost silently. I circled and dropped onto the roof. An eraser stood, his back to me. I took a huge jump and landed on his shoulders. With a twist of my feet I heard his neck crack and he fell to the ground.I didn't know if he was dead but it didn't matter.

I slipped my laser cutter out of my belt and sliced the lock on the vent door. I squeezed in easily I'm already fifteen but I'm small because of my bird bones. I slid through the creaky metal tunnels. Once or twice I felt like I was almost sucked into the fan. I heard whispers from the white coats probably. I peered through the bars of the vent opening and saw a little girl thatlooked about six or seven she had blond curly hair. She had wings. Could this be one of the bird children?

They carried her out of the room and I listened intently for the footsteps. I squeezed through the vent and the girl was thrown into a cage in the next room. I peered through, the girl was surrounded by other winged kids there was a total of six of them and a little Scottie dog according to my info this was them.

Cutting another lock, I dropped down and stood in front of the cages. They weren't dog crates like I'd seen before but cages with thick metal bars and pad-locks. They all looked at me. A girl, an older one, looked at me. She put all her hatred into one glance.

"If your another white coat I'll get you without leaving my cage!"

I backed up.

"My name is...Dodger. I'm here to get you out of here. I'm not a white coat. I'm a...mutant, like you. It's my job to get you out of here."

Her expression softened but only a little bit. I took out my laser cutter again and sliced all seven cages. They didn't move then I saw why. Their feet, hands, and wings were chained.

"Here...Take this you can slice the chains. It'll burn though."

The oldest girl sliced her hand chains. She grimaced. The chains fell off and red burn marks were around her wrists from the hot metal. She did the rest of her chains and helped the rest of her friends.

"So you going to get us out of here...how?"

"Umm...I have a safe house in New York City. There are other mutants there. It's a place where they can stay as long as they want. Rest up get a fresh start."

The girl paused.

"I don't think so. We've got to go. But umm…" She hesitated. "Thanks. She finished reluctantly."Here's you thing back."

"Please I can help you!" I said desperately.

She crossed her arms and stared at me stubbornly.I sighed, exasperated.

"I can give you food, money, medical care! Anything!" I told her anything that would sway her.

"Please Max." Another boy said. From my reports this was Iggy.

"We'll go." The oldest boy said.

He had dark hair and dark eyes, he was really good looking actually.

"No Fang! You _know_ there will be strings attached! There are _always _strings!"

The girl called Max clutched her head and closed her eyes.

"My v..voice.._Jeb_ Said we would be safe but..." She said hesitantly.

Voice? All too familiar...

Max still held her arms across her chest. She let her head hang down, she exhaled

"Even if I were to consider it..." She started cautiously.

She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"No strings?" Max asked.

"No strings." I said.

I held out my hand and she looked at me.

Ah, I could tell this was going to be a feel good friendship trusting moment if I only had the back round music..

I could see it, Max would take my hand and say 'I'm Max.' And she'd smile and I'd smile and everyone would smile and we'd go back to the safe house and be friends and...

Max stood up and pushed by me.

"Everyone get your gear together!" She yelled. Max jumped up and started through the vent.

The boy named Fang walked by me and said: "You think you Can get _her to _trust you?" Fang chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Then the other kids followed without looking at me.

I followed after. This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

I'm _so_ sure I thought to myself sarcastically.


	3. new home

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride James Patterson does**

Please review

**Max's POV**

Well safe again. Well not exactly safe but as safe as we could be. Yeah, I know that seems like a load a crap even when I say it. We were flying being cradled by the wind over plains and forests. I finally saw the lights of New York City coming into to view.

Nudge whipped by me her wings in sync with mine. She flew above me and under me spinning like an air pilot so happy to be free and flying again.

"What does that look like?" Iggy yelled to the Gasman.

"Uh, lotsa lights, lotsa cars oh wow looks like a night club down there! Can we go Max?" Gazzy screamed.

"Uh Gazzy? You know the answer right?" I asked annoyed.

He nodded. I didn't mean to be like that, buthe knew that I wasn't even thrilled about being here. Especially Dodger leading the way her wings open and pure white spinning graceful through the clouds. Oh please.

Fang stared at her intently and then back at me. His dark eyes pierced into me like he needed to say something.

We had an eye conversation. I looked at him telling him I hated this.

He gave me a look saying I was too paranoid. I was about to give him a look that said I loved him.

"Hey, we can land now!" Dodger yelled over the roar of the wind.

We swooped down, our wings angling as we dropped into the dark grassy area. We followed Dodger quickly and quietly through the florescent city and up a dark alley.

Ok Max high alert dark alley, oh my god!

She slid a key into the knob of a steel door almost hidden on the side of the building.

We followed her in and were hit by a gush of stale air.

"It's... been awhile since I've been home." Dodger said uncomfortably when she saw us looking at the dirt and dust.

We clambered up the metal stairs and she punched in codes in the steel buttons. She slid a key card in to a slot and a huge like military prison door slid open.

We stepped inside a checkered living room with indigo couches that had polka dot pillows. There was a little kitchen, and a big screen tv too.

"Well, I can set you guys up with key cards and passwords and I got some credit cards and a full stock of food. Well thanks to Itexicon industries. I have some ballin' computer hacking skills. That means accounting computers as well." She said smugly.

Oh that's convenient. I thought. Did anyone else find this to be really weird? A Max sized trap in our midst?

**Fang's POV**

"So, through there is the library up that elevator is the dojo and further up is the pool, um, and down that hallway is your rooms. I hope your comfortable here."

Dodger looked at me her eyes cosmic blue. She gazed into me and then she blinked and looked away.

"Uh..I uh... we should hit the city tomorrow pick up some supplies it's been a while since I've been back. Riley will be coming home soon too." She said shakily.

**Dodgers POV**

Oh my god Fang, could he really be the one Riley has been looking for? I showed them around and they seemed to want to run out the door. They had to stay they could be killed any minute of every day! My phone buzzed I flipped it open and read the text **You should answer your phone. **It read. The phone rang. How did she know it would ring. "Uh, hello?"

"_Hey Dodger it's Riley."_ She sent me the text message how did she know my phone was going to ring? _"You're wondering how I knew your phone was going to ring aren't you?" _"

"Um no Riley I'm not an idiot!" I said with a laugh.I never thought it could be her on the phone. God, I'm such an idiot.

_"Of course your not."_

I hung up.

Nothing left to do but say..."Who wants pizza?"

**Iggy's POV**

To describe in with my senses we just well chilled for the rest of the day. I sat next to Max on the couch. She watched tv and I listened from the rather disgusting crunching noises I could tell Gazzy was scarfing down chips, Nudge was sliding around in her socks dancing and singing. "I'm clean! I'm clean! I'm clean! "I'm clean!" Angel just sat on the floor softening her newly washed teddy bear.

"Hey, scooch over I'm not sitting next to the gas kid." Total said disapprovingly. I waited for Max to say something but she wasn't seated next to me anymore. And Fang was gone too.

**Max's POV**

Why do they like her so much? She's not that great. And Fang won't stop looking at her. He's not just looking he's _looking._

And she's looking back.

_So you love him? Why else would you be SO jealous Maximum?,_ said my voice.

Love him? You've got to be kidding. I mean I love like a brother not a boyfriend. I'm just worried about him. You know she could be an undercover worker form the school. And she's trying to lure him.

_Did no one ever tell you that you shouldn't lie when you don't need to?,_ My voice(Jeb) said mockingly.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

I just need to talk to him... that's all.

Me and Fang sat in my room together on my bed.

"Fang." Was all I could get out.

Fang leaned very close to me I could feel is body heat. He brushed his lips lightly across mine. They felt like silky feathers touching mine but only for a split second.

"Fang...please. Me and you?" I paused. "No wait that didn't come out right. But you know I just...could you leave me alone."

"This is exactly like last time! I kiss you and you kiss me back and..."he stopped abruptly because Iinterrupted him.

"I_ did not _kiss you back!" I said raising my voice too high.

"Well it doesn't matter but I kiss you and you run away!" He said his tone was hurt. He grabbed my hands and put his face in them.He dropped my hands and started storming out.

"This is not like last time!" I yelled.

"Oh right because last time you ran away and this time your kicking me out!" He yelled his voice was choked.

"Fang-"

The door slammed.

**So I hope readers are liking my improvements.**

**And I know your thinking thatthetext/phone call "how did she know?" thing was stupid. Yeah that actually happened.**

**Between me and Riley (Riley Manx)in real life.A lot of the Riley Dodger humor in here is stuff that acually happened.This FFis kind of like Me and Rileys life ifit was a MR Novel. The similarities are uncanny.**


	4. Inside my skull

**Disclaimer: Sigh I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does**

I really want reviews

**Dodger's POV**

It's looks like they're going to like it here. Max doesn't trust me I'm sure of that. They can stay and get better. If they plan a long term stay I'm going have to set them up for school. We can deal with that later I don't need hating right now.

"Hey guys, Meet Riley." I said, as the only other bird kid walked in.

When Riley walked in everyone gasped.

Riley looked almost identical to Fang. She was tall and had black hair up to her shoulders. She was wearing plaid pants and a black tee. Her wings wereafluorescent grey almost looking blue theyglinted faintpurple in the light. The flock and I had wings like hawks but Riley's looked more falcon-ey.

"Hey, you guys are the flock right? Well hey..." She said briskly.

"Wow no need to chat their ears off Riley." I said rolling my eyes.

"You guys want to rest up tonight and hit the city tomorrow? That reminds me, courtesy of EX HQ you guys get credit cards." I passed out the gold cards.

I couldn't stop thinking about Fang. He was just so...

_Don't get to it Dodger. You have one mission and one mission only to keep the flock alive. _Said my voice. Yes a voice. It's helped me a lot but no one else knows about it. And yes, I've pondered the factor that I'm completely nutso and well hate to tell you this there are weirder mutants here at EX HQ.

**Max's POV**

So we just got a cash bonus, which is well... a bonus, pay dirt woohoo. The flock has only been here for a fewdays and they love it. I really wish that I didn't have to take it away from them. But eventually we gotta ditch this place and get back to the mission.

I couldn't stop thinking about Fang. Ugh, the way he kissed me I felt like everything in my world had lit up but then I couldn't take it. Things had been weird between us all day. When he sat next to me I looked at him and he looked away. Time to set this straight. I know how I feel and now I would have to act on it.

**Later...**

Fang went into his room and I followed behind. After he shut the door I waited a bit then stepped into his room. I walked over and sat next to him on his bed.

"Max, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. You know being around you makes everything feel right and I shouldn't have jeopardized what we have. I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Fang don't. It was my fault. And I want to make it up to you."

**Fang's POV**

Max came into my room I guess she wanted to talk about us. I was an idiot to think that we could be together. Even if we would work it wasn't a good thing.

"Max, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. You know being around you makes everything feel right and I shouldn't have jeopardized what we have. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Fang...Don't It was my fault. And I want to make it up to you." 

Max put he hand on my face and leaned in. She pressed her lips against mine and took the other side of my face. 

I wrapped my hands carefully around her neck and moved my lips along with hers. I felt warmth and happiness. Max pulled on top of me and I kissed her softly.

This was too dangerous. I couldn't bring us through this. Us being together would be weird. I was about to say something when Max moved her lips to my throat but then she pulled herself further up and kissed me on my lips again. I softly pushed her away.

"Max..." I whispered.

"Max, this can't work. I'm sorry. Trust me this is the last thing I want to say but..." I was interrupted by Max kissing me again. Max kissed me holding on to me making it hard for me to push her away. Her wings around me tight.

I gently pushed her away again knowing that I was hurting her.

"I don't get it Fang!" Max yelled. She hopped off my bed to her feet. "Kay... you kiss me I push you away you get mad. I kiss you just like you want and you push me away. What's going on in you head?"

"Max, please listen!" I said frustratedly.

"Fang, I think you like screwing with my head! I have too much going on in my head to have you messing with me!" Max yelled. She stormed out. 

I sighed and put my head in my hands. This was not going well.

I felt a tingling in my head and I knew that meant a vision was coming. I haven't even told Max yet but I've seen strange things like building exploding I've even seen small things just like Max breaking something. Then I saw it.

**Fang's vision.**

_I girl with brown hair walking on the street, She looked about twelve or so. A black hummer sped up and she was pulled off the street. The hummer had erasers and flyboys inside. The vision was silent but a saw her mouthing Ari._


	5. Fights, flights, and love drama

**don't won Maximum Ride**

**caution spoilers since this takes after the third book**

**Fang's POV**

I didn't think much about the vision. Ari was dead and a knew it. Max had held him when he died.

We had just finished shopping we got whole new wardrobes I stayed silent the whole time. Max's new clothes made her hotter than ever. A had way too much on my mind. I heard a faint buzzing. We were away form people in the city and then a saw a cloud of Fly Boys soaring in.

"Ready to fight?" Dodger yelled at them and she snapped out her wings her wings they were so beautiful.

Without waiting for any of us she took off and snapped a two foot kick into the chest of a fly boy. she took out another snapping her foot in the side of ones head.

Max followed up in the air slamming her two fists clumped together down on ones head. Sparks came out of his head and he fell.

Nudge flew out next holding Iggy's hand. Iggy took her hands and spun her in a circle throwing her at one she slammed a lethal sidekick into his ribs.

Gazzy snapped out he clipped a bomb to the back of a Flyboy it detonated. (no need for details.)

Angel took on six at a time telling them to fall they did automatically.

I was up in the air poetry in motion. A went up as two Flyboys came at me they crashed into each other. I hit one with a lethal roundhouse in the chest.

"Fall back!" Max yelled

We got out of there machine parts and eraser skins littering the ground.

"Double eew" Nudge observed.

**Max'sPOV**

We had a successful fight. Luckily I wasn't wearing my new clothes. Jeese, I'm getting girlier by the minute.

Me and Iggy sat watching T.V chatting about today.

Gazzy was stuffing his face with whatever was in the kitchen.

Angel changed Nudge's mind about playing stuffed animals with her.

Fang just sat there in the armchair. I really wish I knew what was going on in his head.

"Max we're going to the amusement park tomorrow. It's got a huge rollar coaster and stuff and corn dog's and pizza mmm… pizza. Yeah those rides would be cool and haunted houses? Are you coming and yeah cause like hm" - Nudge finished abrubtly as Iggy clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Thank's Ig. Yeah that would be cool we'll go tomorrow." Fang said. Probably the longest speech he'd made all day.

Dodger walked in her hair wet and in a towel.

"Dodger your coming with us tomorrow right?" Fang asked, to my annoyance.

"Sounds great"

Tomorrow would be a long day.

**Gazzy's POV**

Wow the amusement park this will be great!

Dodger's coming too. Dodger's pretty cool. Except there's a lot of tension going around with her Max and Fang. I just don't understand big kids.

**Later...**

**Max's POV**

Dodger and Riley sat in my room with me we were and- don't hold his against me but painting our nails.

Dodger polished hers a shiny black I did blue Riley did pink.

It was actually cool to have girls to talk to. Nudge was a girl I know but she wasn't a teenager.

We just sat there talking about whatever like most girls do.

There was a knock at the door.

"S'open." I said.

Nudge walked in.

"Hey sweetie. What's up I said with a smile.

"Hey Max, You know how you and Fang are like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I cut her off.

"Uhh...no were not. i don't like Fang like that. But ask away."

"Yeah, you know Iggy? Well yeah you do. Well I kind of like Iggy and I don't get it cause' like umm..."

"So you want Iggy to be your boyfriend and you want to know it it's ok and ya Iggy's smart cute and funny. And He probably likes you back. Your thirteen and he's fourteen."

"Oh ok I think I'm going to talk to him later."

If Iggy break Nudges insane little heart he's got me to deal with. Iggy was like a brother but Nudge was like a daughter.

_We've talked about how family is important Max_ my voice chimed in.

_Family, it's not best for your family to be moved again. Let them stay here rest up._

At leats Jeb stopped bugging me about Fang.

_Don't forget, whatever happens, Fang will always be with you._

I rolled my eyes hoping he could see it.


	6. night flight

**Fang's POV**

It was about 3 am I was sitting in the dim light of the lounge. I needed to be alone with my.

I heard rustling behind the kitchen counter. I peered over and Dodger sat there. he looked up at me and shook.

"Oh, you scared me, I couldn't sleep so I came out here." She whispered.

"I needed to think, everyone else was asleep." I said.

**Dodger's POV**

Fang startled me, I sat behind the counter when he looked at me.

I should take him to my secret place.

"Hey Fang, come with me I want to take you somewhere."

We got our jackets and I lead him out on the roof. We jumped off and flew through the city. dodging building after building.

I loved the crisp feeling of the night wind.

"This way." I said.

We went higher in the sky landed.

**Fang's POV**

We flew through the city it was cool.

We went up high and landed on a slanted stone surface way up high.

It was the top of the stature of liberty.

We sat there together our wings out.

I moved in closer and we just sat there watching the stars.

I was so confused. But sitting here just felt so right.


	7. The vision and Scorpius

**Fang's POV**

After I headed home the sun was starting to come up. Dodger stayed there maybe I should have brought her home I don't, know.

I'm so confused. I don't know if I love Max but I'm not sure about Dodger either. If I chose Dodger, Max would be so hurt.

I felt the tingling in my head.

**Fang's vision**

Dodger sat on the rooftop with me she was leaning into me I was leaning into to kiss her, I heard a loud bang and Dodger's back had a bullet wound in it she fell and lay dying and bleeding in my arms she looked up at me and said "Don't tell Jeb"

**(end vision)**

What could all this mean? All my visions have come true what was I going to do? Was Dodger going to die? I hope everything will become clear soon.

**Dodger's POV**

Sitting with Fang was so great. I now sat on the statue of liberty alone. I watched the sunrise thinking about Fang.

But what? Fang and I would fall in love and get married and live happily ever after I'm _so_ sure. I had nothing to live for. My only purpose was to give mutants that had something to care about a second chance. I risked my life to save Scorpius.

**Flash back**

We were in ITEX headquarters. Everything was blowing up, guards were pouring in.

"Scorpius! Scorpius!"

They had him by the arms he wriggled away he snapped out his wings and flew up a sniper dot pointed at his heart he had _the file. _

Ari's claw tightened on the trigger I flew in front of Scorpius the bullet came at us. Everything was slow motion and Scorpius pushed me out of the way.

The bullet pierced him and he fell. I held him as he lay dying he held my hand.

"Get…out...of...here."

He coughed up blood and erasers were all over me.

I flew away as fast as I could but I couldn't get the file.

I realized when Scorpius held my hand and he gave me a small winged pendant. The one he always carried around his neck. It was his mothers. It was the only evidence he had of an actual mother.

**end flashback**

I flew home silently.

I was thinking about how Scorpius was the only person I ever loved. All of our laughs and tears and memories were ripped away form me the moment the bullet hit him.

**Max's POV**

Fang came into my room early this morning. He woke me up and looked into my eyes.

He leaned in, and kissed me.


	8. Kissing,crying,and home coming

Max's POV

I went completely numb; Fang held me up and we just lay there to put it bluntly "making out."

I saw little blond curls whisked through the hallway. Yeah, they were spying on us. I had all these crazy thoughts going on in my head but still Fang just kept kissing me.

Do I really like Fang? Do I really need this? I mean the situation we're facing and what if we broke up and we hated each other, the flock might not take it well.

_Let yourself flow Max. Whatever happens Fang will always be with you, just enjoy it._ Jeb said.

Then it occurred to me. When I kissed Fang on the beach Jeb had seen it. When I kissed that weenie Sam on Anne's porch he was there, when Fang kissed me in the cave Jeb was there. Ugh... he was my dad. Like as a dad he should be frowning upon this. And here I am everything going through my head except for the fact that Fang has been kissing me for at least five minutes. He kissed my neck and did the angling of the Head thing. Then the red haired wonder crossed my mind. I placed a hand on his face and kissed him back. I fell on him and he brushed the hair out of my eyes.

Like seriously, why was he here? When did he decide that he love me. Does he? Or does he love the red hair wonder? Fang just looked into space.

Fang's POV

I was there just sitting on Max's bed we were kissing and I have a vision **now. **

**Fang's Vision**

I walked along the logging trail the one where we used to live, I saw Max and Ari sitting down on a log and he kissed her passionately while he held a knife at her back. Then, in an instant everything was sucked away from me.

**End Vision**

What did all this mean? Was Ari back? Did Max betray me and then get betrayed by Ari? Did I love Dodger or Max?

**Dodgers POV**

I sat on the roof crying thinking about Scorpius. I thought about Fang. I thought about everything that had been taking away from me because of **them.** I never had a real life everything I had day by day was just a stinking swirling hell on earth. Sometimes I wish that one day when I let myself fall off the roof, my wings didn't open.

**Angel's POV**

So Max and Fang are together now? That's **so** cute. I like it here but Max wants to move on. I think she knows best she always has. But it couldn't hurt to do this a little longer.

**Later...**

**Nudge's POV**

We had like a super awesome day. I haven't talked to Iggy. I think Max and Fang are together because I saw them in Max's room but they haven't talked about it. Dodger didn't come with us to the amusement park today but Riley did. We're home now Fang has been silent all day I haven't seen Dodger Max had been really testy. I really wish I knew what was going on.

**Dodger's POV**

I stayed out all day.

Marlo was coming home today. Another mutant. I was still teaching her how to use her powers. She needed to control herself and not get so angry.

Her powers? Let's just say a "scientist" at the school was a little bit of a pyro-maniac.

I fire flew by my head.

"I'm finally home!"


	9. Fire

**Dodger's POV**

"Marlo! you're home!" I said cheerfully.

The twelve year old ran ran up to give me a hug.

Marlo had been away doing undercover research on ITEX's plan of action.

"Come on, we'll get something to eat and you can meet the flock." I said taking her to the kitchen.

I brought out the leftover pizza.

"Marlo, this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. The flock. Oh yeah, and Total." I said pointing to the fluffy Scottie dog.

Everyone said hi.

"So Marlo, did you find out anything interesting? And don't forget we're going to have to do some training. You need to hone your skills and control your anger if you want to make your powers work to your advantage." I said.

"Um...Hong Kong. We need to go to Hong Kong in China. There's something important there. Information I mean. Oh, and there's a briefcase there with something important." She finished, taking a bite of her pizza.

The flock had all gathered around the table and were listening closely.

"Does ITEX's plan have anything to do with us? Or even the other mutants?" Max asked urgently.

"I think so. There designing a new kind of mutant like and eraser. They kidnapped real humans to make them stronger instead of growing them form a artificial embryo. I was locked away, in a cage. They didn't do anything to me yet, but I have a big black mark on my arm here." She said sounding scared.

She pointed to a black something growing on her arm like growing like a fungus.

New mutants? This didn't sound good.

I'd have to be heading to Hong Kong ASAP. Find out what they were doing, get the plan's and the briefcase, defeat all in my way, destroy their facility, rescue the prisoners that havn't been mutated yet **and** find a dress for the dance after Christmas break all in four days. Impossible? Never.

**Marlo's POV**

It's good to be home. Dodger told me the black mark wasn't too much to be worried about. We were up in the gym doing training.

"Alright! Stand up straight focus all your energy into one blow. Don't think! Just act. Don't get frustrated and breathe." Dodger said sternly.

I did as I was told. I saw the wood in front of me. I spread my arms out, and my power flowed through my veins and I burst into flames. My body was covered in fire and a shot a force forward burning a hole right through the wood with my fireball.

I could shoot bursts of flames at erasers, along with using my power to move exceptionally fast, and with force exerted properly I could fly. I couldn't do these things on command though. It only came off and on because I couldn't focus my power. If I got angry or scared even if a had just a burst of emotion (like if a cute guy was around) I would go up in flames. I needed to control myself that was what this training was for.

The school had originally made me to be a weapon but I fought back now I'm a target.

I had been training for a couple hours and I just couldn't do it. I would start to get it than lose it. I'm just very...**distracted**

"Alright that's enough for today. You need to have energy to have power we'll work on this more soon." Dodger said clearing away the stuff.

I need to control my emotions better. When I went back to school I didn't want something like the **incident** to happen again.

I don't want to talk about it.

Max's POV

This Marlo seems pretty cool. I fire starter that's sweet.

I was thinking about Fang.

I loved Fang I really did he was just so frustrating.

He just didn't let people in, he built up a wall with a big 'Keep Out' sign hung off his nose. All his rage, confusion, sadness, and pain is just bottled up.

Did he love me back? I mean and the whole red head thing and the kissing me in the cave thing and the kissing me on the bed thing he was just so mysterious. I mean the mysterious strong and silent type thing was pretty hott but it was annoying when you don't know what he's thinking and -

_Just ask him. Max if he loves you which I don't doubt he does he'll open up and talk._ Jeb said calmly.

It was annoying having your dad's little advice giving voice in your head.

If only I was a mind reader like Angel.

Angel...

"Hey Angel come here for a sec..."

**Iggy's POV**

Fang spilled to me that Nudge had a crush on me.

Nudge was like my little sister, but on the other hand she was totally hot.

What? Well how would I know, I guess.

I sat on my bed and cracked my neck I had wires, gun powder and some stuff Dodger gave me. I sipped a Coke and Gazzy shuffled in.

"Alright, let's suit up this bomb. What will we use it for?" Gazzy said

"Flyboys and whitcoats or anyone that tries to mess with us." Iggy said.

I was blind but he could do whatever I wanted to.

"Gazzy! Go to bed." Max called.

"But I've got bomb stuff to do!" He whined.

"Blowing up evil robotic lupine hybrids can wait sweetie! Go to bed." She called back.

Gazzy sighed.."Gnight Ig. Don't do anything without me, I wanna help to."

He shuffled off down the hallway to his room.

There was a knock at my door. Nudge peeped in.

Um, Iggy?

**OOOO!!! A cliffie!**

**Yeah sorry about the gazzillions of spelling mistakes in the previous chapters. I'm really bad at doing computer stuff so i don't know how to edit.**

**anyway. things stated a llittle slow but there gonna get better.**

**please review!**


	10. Phsyic Annoyence

**Sorry about the last cliffie here's chapter 10. Chapter 11 will be a lot more action-y**

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

**By the way this chapter takes right after the last one. it's still eleven at night. **

**Nudge's POV**

I walked into Iggy's room with _alot_ of courage.

"Um… Iggy I…I'm worried about Fang. He's been so silent well even more silent and he keeps complaining about headaches and him and Max fight all the time and..." I stopped talking.

It was strange Iggy didn't cover my mouth.

"It'll be alright Nudge." He said quietly.

He looked at me with his sightless eyes.

He put his hand in mine and leaned very close to my face.

**Max's POV**

I saw Nudge walk into Iggy's room. I think they'd be cute together. Like me and Fang and NOT Dodger.

Angel came in through the door, I had just called her.

"Yeah Max? Oh, you want me to listen in on Fang's thoughts? Yeah I can do that. I'll find out about what's wrong with him. Be right back." She said in practically one breath.

She skipped out of my room. That's one careeeepy child.

Gazzy peered in through my door.

"Max, I'm hungry." He whispered.

"Alright I know your not going to go to the kitchen so just go right ahead to Iggy's room. But I don't want to hear and noise," I said, defeated.

"Thanks, Max! We'll try to be very quiet!" He chirped.

I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to be so cute?

I sat on my bed with my I-pod brushing my dirty blond hair. I listened to _Living On A Prayer_ _by Bon Jovi._

Jon Bon Jovi under your incredibly hot hotness you are also my inspiration.

_Oh we're half way there._

_Ah ah Living on a prayer_

_Take my hand we'll make I swear _

_Ah ah living on a prayer_

I sang along very loudly Fang came into my room laughing and holding his sides.

"Wow, I hope they don't make Bird kid Idol." He said laughing even harder.

_Next time I'll shut my door or go on the roof_, I thought.

**Gazzy POV**

I strolled down the dim lit hallway to Iggy's room. He was sitting on his bed with Nudge, and they were KISSING.

**Great**, I lost my partner in crime to a **girl.**

**Angel's POV**

I went after Fang as he left Max's room.

"So Fang, Max is worried about you. What's going on? Will you tell her? Like I can just keep talking and talking and-"

I listened carefully. _Nice try Angel but thoughts are meant to be private. I'll talk to Max when I'm ready_. He thought.

Hmm...Well thoughts can be private but it doesn't mean thy can't be controlled. I sent a thought _You will tell Max about all the things she wants to know about you_

"Yeah, you could just walk down that hallway and have a nice long chat with Max. And kiss her and stuff that would be cute." I gently pushed the thought at him.

He fell to the floor grasping the carpet.

"You are so not going to make me do this." He gasped.

He stood up and held on to Max's door.

"This isn't over Angel!"

He walked in, I peered through he hopped up on Max's bed and kissed her.

Aww...how sweet.

I was very happy with myself.

Guess I'll go see what Iggy and Nudge are up to.

I giggled to myself and skipped down the hallway.

Total trotted alongside me.

"Making some mischief are we?" He asked mockingly

"Sometimes people needed the right motivation."

**Later...**

**Dodger's POV**

I was alone on the roof. I was prepping for my mission. I had on cargo pants and a big black jacket.

Around my belt was my laser cutter, rope, a quiet but powerful handgun(I desighned myself) I walkie talkie and cell phone, a hand held laptop, my geek stick for extracting data from computers, and my trusty Converse All Star Chuck Taylor Hightops tied tightly and ready for action.

"Wait I'm coming too!" It was Max

"What about me? You need my super fly expertise" Said Fang.

"What about us? Your going to need lots of specialty explosives!" Said Iggy and Gazzy (of course)

"Wait!" Nudge said. (I'll leave it at that I don't need to list all the things she said.)

"Hey, you going to need us!" Angel and Total ran up. _We're coming_ Angel pushed the thought at me. Total nodded.

Marlo ran up ready and alert.

"Alright. The more the merrier. I'll prep you guys and give you your objectives. We're going to show them what it means to fly."


	11. Now boarding

**I don't own Maximum ride**

**Oh and I don'townLiving On A Prayer' the song I used in the last chapter**

**oh and I don't own 'Teardrops On My Guitar' the song in this chapter**

**Max's POV**

We were in the JFK airport. We had to somehow get our guns and bombs on a plane. Yeah, it's sounds just as stupid to me.

"Alright just put the "tools" in the front pocket of your suitcase. It has lead and it won't be detected. No problemo. Actually, more like we won't go to prison for the rest of our lives-emo." Dodger said uneasily.

I rolled my eyes.

**Later..**

It was late and we still waited for them to call our flight. Maybe another hour. I was sitting in a restaurant poking at whatever it is was I was eating.

Nudge and Marlo went with Fang to the arcade to play zombie blaster. Angel is playing cards with Total across the seats and Iggy and Gazzy went to look at shops and Dodger went shopping too.

I thought about Fang. What he had told me earlier... I didn't really want to talk about it.

**Gazzy's POV**

I walked with Iggy towards some shops and I just snapped.

"Wouldn't you rather be looking at teddy bears with your girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Gazzy wait..." Iggy said.

But I stormed off.

O.k I know what your thinking but he totally deserved it. I mean, we were partners in crime and best Friends. **Forever**. Or so I thought.

I don't know what's so great about girls. Max said I'd understand one day but I won't. I'm already nine and just about ten.

I bumped into someone and fell. I staggered to my feet and helped them up. It was a girl. She looked about my age.

"Sorry." I said and walked off.

"Do you live in New York?" She asked sweetly.

Sweetly? What I'm I talking about?

"Uh...yeah." I said.I wanted her to go** now**

"I go to school at Roswell Prep. What about you?" She asked.

"Um I dunno yet. I just moved here with my fl..family."

"Cool. Maybe I'll see you again,Oh I'm Jessica." She said nicely.

She looked at me, she was really pretty.

I just stared at her like an idiot.

Afterwords I ran up to Dodger.

"Where do we go to school!?" I asked urgently.

"Um Rosswell Prep."

"YES!" I punched the air and ran off.

**Dodger's POV**

Never seen a kid get so exited about school. Maybe I'll be lucky with all of them.

I was thinking about Fang. He was just incredibly...I can't finish that sentence. My heart skipped a beat when a looked into his eyes. Whe we looked at the stars on the statue, mmm

When I looked at him I just completely went numb. But he loved Max and, well it just wouldn't work. I thought about Taylor Swift, one of my favorite songs _Teardrops on my_ _guitar,_ the one she sang about Drew. This was like me and Fang. Except She probably wasn't a bird kid but you never know.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake I smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I needing everything that we should be_

_I bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about_

_and she's got everything that I've have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh cause' it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love he finally got it right_

_I wonder if he know's he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me_

_can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes so perfectly _

_the kind flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know shes' lucky cause'_

I sigh, because this song is pretty close to what's going on.

My voice chimed in right then and there

_Don't get caught in your feelings Dodger. __But if it makes you feel better, you don't play guitar._

I rolled my eyes. That didn't even make sense.

I hummed to myself feeling a little depressed.

Fang's Walks by me...Can he tell that I can't breathe?

**Later...**

**Fang's POV**

We're on the plane now. I jail cell in the sky. I'm feeling very squished the walls are closing in...

Iggy sat between Gazzy and Nudge. Angel sat between Marlo and Total. I was between Max and Dodger.

I fell asleep later and woke up my head on Dodger's shoulder. Her head was against mine. I didn't feel awkward though.

I felt calm and relaxed.

The pilot announced we would be landing in Hong Kong in an hour. It was nice relaxing here.

Nudge and Iggy were making out now that Gazzy was asleep. I rolled my eyes.

**In Hong Kong...**

The five star hotel was a good break. Gazzy and Iggy were in a room Marlo and Nudge were sharing Angel needed Max there and if your doing the math you realizing how this is working for me.

Right.

**Dodger's POV**

We landed lightly on the roof of the Hong Kong ITEX outside the big city

Eight of us squeezed through the vent. I looked through a barred hatch in the vent and saw a Fly Boy on the computer.

I slipped down and squeezed his neck, he dropped like a rock.

I gave a thumbs up to show the coast was clear. They all dropped down one by one.

There were a few banks of computers.

"Max, Take Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge and pull some data form these computers on your geek stick, Fang, go with Marlo and Iggy and look for prisoners, I'll take care of the rest alone."

The all reluctantly nodded.

**Max's POV**

The room arrangement and the plane "incident" with Dodger and Fang irked me but I wasn't a jealous idiot. I was good I was cool.

These computers had a lot of info on them. They had stuff about the "By-half plan" and Omega ans stuff.

I dug deeper into all these files. Looking up my name my eyes went wide. Results started filling the screen everything I ever wanted to know about my past, present,or** future** was here on this computer

**OOOOO A CLIFFIE!! I'LL WRITE MORE SOON**

**sorry about the mix-up with the chapters!**


	12. Forgotten wings

**I don't own maximum ride**

****

**Riley's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I awoke in my room like I always do.

I got up, and walked down the hall into the kitchen pouring my cereal. Fruit Loops.

It was already 11a.m maybe I'd do some shopping today with Dodger and Max.

That was strange no one was up. I called the phone in Dodgers room.

It just kept ringing.

I walked down the hallways knocking on the doors.

They must have all gone out.

I sent my thoughts at my cell phone and it flew into my hand.

"Hello?" Dodger aksed over the phone.

"What are you doing calling me so late?" Dodger asked. "Who is this?"

"Um Dodge it's Riley." I said in a duh kind of voice.

"Riley go back to bed. Is, um Marlo still awake no Nudge is with Marlo, oh then..." She trailed off.

She was obviously not really wake.

"Dodger! Where are you!" I yelled into the reciever to waker her up.

"Riley your here with me" She mumbled sleepily. "In HONG KONG!" she screamed.

"Riley your still in New York! Oh my gosh but how..?"

"You forgot me? You forgot me? Well you won't be expecting my help on your mission! See you when you get back from HONG KONG!" I yelled and hung up.

They forgot me?

I remebered walking by Iggy, he grabbed my hand and kissed me!

I was embarassed so I turned invisible (literally) oh yeah forgot to mention one of those powers, invisibilty.

I hid in my room all day I was so embarrassed so I guess they thought I wasn't comming or something.

But seriously can you belive that? They FORGOT me! ME!

Well with the house to myself I might as well call up my buddies.

My buds from school my best freinds other than Dodger.

They knew I had wings the only ones that did outside of EX HQ.

They did a spit-swear with me that they wouldn't tell.

Dodger had totally outlawed non-mutants comming over. Any parties whatsover to draw attwention to our sercret location.

But Dodger wasn't here was she?

**Oh by the way I acually did forget to put riley in the flock's trip to hong kong so i'll make somthing out of it but I won't tell you what!**

**see you next chapter!**


	13. I miss you

**I don't own the the line from the song 'I miss you' **

**i don't own maximum ride**

**Max's POV**

I pulled the information. We escaped down a long dark tunnel.

Not one of the best ideas but one of my famous snap decisions.

**Fang's POV**

Heading down to a cold basement I stuck my hand out signaling to be silent.

We found a row of cages. Sticky black stuff was all over them. but no prisoners.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. There was no way to go we headed down a long dark tunnel.

We ran and crashed into someone.

I screamed, more like a girl than I would have hoped but no one knows it was me.

Fire eliminated the tunnel it was Marlo.

"No prisoners, just sticky black stuff, I didn't think we should touch it." I said panting. I was actually scared.

"Info, but it coded._ Great"_ Max said in a low whisper.

_"This is Dodger. Meet on the roof" _The walkie talkie buzzed.

"Let's take it in low." Max announced.

**Later...**

**Nudge's POV**

We went shopping today and now we were sitting at dinner.

It was so relaxing here. Unfortunately Max keeps reminding me that this isn't a pleasure trip.

We had some good Chinese food. Well _some _of it was good, let me tell you North American Chinese food sure is a lot different.

They had things like chicken feet, cow stomach, and squid rolls. _Triple_ eeew!

Iggy sat next to me holding my hand and feeling my skin. I don't have to worry about looking pretty with Iggy, it's nice but I don't think he would mind if I was having a bad hair day anyway.

We have some coded information from the computers. We were totally undetected in and out of ITEX. Max and Fang were kissing in Fang's room we all thought it was so cute. Well, except Iggy. He so romantic. (sarcastic)

**Gazzy's POV**

After I talked to Jessica I was so happy. I hoped we would be starting school where I could see her. I tried to find her and get her e-mail or something but she was gone.

Iggy seemed to notice a change in my voice but he doesn't know what, well more_ who_ it's about.

I guess him and Nudge are happy. I could do without them kissing in front of everyone but I'll deal.

**Dodger's POV**

Fang. My sweet Fang.

No not my Fang, he was Max's sweet Fang. The one whose hand he held, the one that kissed him. I remember back in New York, up on the statue. We gazed at the moon. His hand touched mine and we looked at each other. I though he was going to kiss me, but...that would never happen.

I pushed my chair out and walked up the street back to the hotel. I flopped on my bed. _My _bed. But that didn't matter when Fang and Max were making out on it.

I took a pen and wrote a letter to Fang.

_Fang,_

_Tell the flock to go back to New York I want to finish the mission alone. Max got her information about herself and the plan, and there doen't seem to be any prisoners._

_I will finish everything, and I won't need back up. I like being **alone. **_

_See you then, _

_the angel from my nightmare_

_ the shadow in the background of the morn_

_ the unsuspecting victim_

_ of darkness in the valley we can live like Jack Asally if we want and you can always find me._

_I miss you._

I gathered my stuff and headed back to ITEX.

I sighed, I really wouldn't see him again, this would most likely be the last mission I would ever do.

It would end with a fight and more than likely a fight to the death.

****


	14. What It means to fly

**I don't own maximum ride**

**am I posting a new chapter to soon after a cliffie?**

**If i am srry i just have to many idea and i can wait to post them!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Dodger's POV**

I walked slowly down the corridor of the facility.

I came upon cages with a black substance. Some of it was shaped almost like human shapes.

Moving quickly I took out the cameras and stood in the elavoator. four fly boys greeted me when the doors opened.

I got ready to fight and launched a kick hard into his ribs.

**"Destroy the mutants!"** They said in there robotic voices

I took out my hand gun and blasted it, taking them out. I could see the metal on there scraped away skin, sparks were flying everywhere.

I threw a hard hit at one, and energy exploded inside me it went hrough my veigns and out my arm sending raw power with my hit.

I ran and I was stopped by a gate quickly slicing the lock I ran through another ambush of Fly-Boys.

Making an Iggy and Gazzy move I shot at a fuel barrel in the distance taking out the ambush with the firey explosion.

When I went ahead I hid behind some boxes when Fly-Boys and whitcoats ran by.

After they were away I ran into lab.

Beakers, syringes, and testubes eevrywhere. It had the_ smell. _There were exmining boards and empty cages with more black substance.

I couldn't get through the metal door in front of me I smashed through the windows beside me into another testing area.

There was a bright red breif case with a strange symbol. It was like a bio-hazard symbol but it had a different pattern. It said ITEX.

I took it hoping it was the breif case we were after. Of course you couldn't take any treasure withou a boby-trap or two.

Alarms starting clanging and red light were flashing.

I ran through an automatic door out into a huge area with a big pool of water where a submarine floated.

I walked out onto the catwalk and looked over the balcony so I could see it better.

I turned around and all I saw was a whitcoat putting a needle into my arm, then everything went black.

**Max's POV**

We were all so surprised by the note.

And if you wondering of course we didn't leave, we went after her we were back at ITEX.

Oh yeah by the way when we went back we hit a little snag.

Right now me and Fang were both chained to a pole on a huge submarine in ITEX's facility.

Yep,the've put us in different cages and strapped us to tables, I've even been In a weird tank but I've got to hand it to them_ this_ was original.

"So what's going to happen." Fang whispered.

He did'nt really ask it he just needed to say anything.

Dodger walked in.

She was dressed differently.

She had on a leather jacket and gray pants and black militarty boots.

There was a communicator in her ear and she was smiling.

She was dressed like an eraser.

"So you ready for your swim fishies?" She asked with a laugh.

"Your freinds are downstairs they would make good gunia pigs for our latest batch of expireamtt 12." She snarled.

She _was _evil.

I didn't see this coming

Although I didn't know why.

_Submarine to launch in five minutes, _the loudspeaker sounded.

Dodger laughed hard at us.

**Dodgers's POV**

I was strapped to a cold metal board.

Guess who was here.

Ter Borcht.

"Ah see I finally got you right vere I vant you. Subject 7 you vill now be retired. Ve vill be giving you the lethal injection momentarily." He snarled.

"Although you veren't anything but trouble you made a useful little _clone_." He laughed at me.

Another whitcoat walked in carrying a needle.

**Max's POV**

The submarine was slowly going down my feet were getting wet and now I was fully immersed in water.

I started to blank out I was slowly drowning.

I was going to die and I had made my third friend in fourteen years and she was another skum sucker just like them.

**_CRAASSSHHH!!!!_**

Riley smashed through the glass sealing her wings out she brushed glass off her back.

"Hah! After they all forgot about me they still need little ol' Riley's Help!" She laughed and Flew down diving into the water. She sliced our chains and we floated up.

She took out three fly boys throwing them without touching them...sweet.

A flyboy held Total. She swooped down and grabbed him carrying him to the roof.

"Asta lavista baby!" He yelled as she flew him up.

After placing Total on the roof she flew down as me and Fang had already sprang into action.

**Riley's POV**

"Alright you guys go to the testing area and get the others, I'll save Dodger." I yelled as they nodded and ran.

I ran though the corridors I threw all the Flyboys coming at me and burst through the lab door.

I kicked the needle out of the whitecoats hand and punched Borchy in the stomach.

I pulled the metal bindings off her and we ran back, after the flock.

When we found the other lab another Dodger was thrown into the mix.

Max took her out with a huge kick to the chest.

"Thought you were evil, I was going to die and Total couldn't say anything cheesier. It's not the first time I've been proven wrong." Max said with a wry smile.

We were outta there faster than you could say 'I will now eat nine snikas baws without bawfing!'

In the sky and free again.

**Later... ( a part added in for Riley Manx)**

**Rileys POV**

Back at home I had my own party with my family.

'Pump It' blasted and we all danced like crazy.

Fang sat on the floor and cranked it up.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out and he danced along to.

Gazzy spun on his head and Dodger fell over the couch and she lay on the floor laughing like crazy as she took another bit of beef jerky.

Max held Angel on her head and danced on the counter and Iggy and Gazzy had released fire works outside.

**Later that night...**

**Max's POV**

I studied the coded messages.

Dodger studied the briefcase she got in Hong Kong.

Everyone one was safe, we had a killer party and Fang and I sort of worked things out (details later)

Dodger looked at me and said "I think since this big thing is ending we should uhh... talk about school."


	15. Lunch Love

**Max's POV**

This school wasn't like the one in Virginia.

It had red bricks and huge brown doors at the front. It had a garden, a big fountain in the front and ivy growing up the wall.

No uniforms at least. Fang held my waist as we walked in. We got all new school suppiles and book bags. My oufit was_ hot_ dressed for success on my busy student bee first day.

"Angel you'll be in Miss Reese's grade two class, Gazzy you'll be in Mr. Yochowtiz's Grade five class, Nudge you and Marlo are in the same grade eight homeroom with Mr Beken, Iggy your in Mrs. Makin's grade ten homeroom with Riley, Fang your in Miss Briffgh's Grade ten homeroom with me, and Max your in Mr. Biggati's. I set up everything and all the Paperwork, you go by your own names, different last names because I don't won't them to think that Max and Fang are sibling hill-billy's that like eachother. Angel and Gazzy your in that building, Nudge, Marlo will take you to the second building and These guys are in the far building." Dodger finished, she handed out scheules.

**Later that day...**

"Miss Ride, are you listening?" Mr. Spegehtii asked, sounding annoyed.

"Um...I we were.." I started.

_They're talking about chemistry, If you mix sodium tyocide and Co2 it will combust._ Jeb said.

"Uh, right. Cehmistry, if you mix sodium tyocide and Co2 it'll combust." I said turning a page in my text book.

"Good, now class get your ingrediants from the front table." Mr. Spagehtii said looking at me stangely.

I sat at my table, bored out of my mind in the chem lab waiting for what's his name my lab partner to bring our stuff.

Mr. Biggati or Mr. Spegehtti as I like to call him is my homeroom teach also my chem teacher dude.

"Here, lets mix the stuff...Max right?" My lab partner asked.

"Uh, yeah Max." I said blankly. This guy was really cute. He had blonde hair like skater hair, it was mussed up he also had sparkling blue eyes.

"Uh, it's Jesse. It tough being the new kid, I was new last year in grade nine." He said this to my surprise it brok me out of the trance I had with his eyes.

I made the mistake of looking in his eyes again and I got lost in them, my heart skipping a beat, My lap was getting wet.

I broke out of the trance and I had overflowed the beaker, I was just lost in his eyes. No Max think! Don't be dumb.

My face red I put papaer towel on my lap greatful that it was only vinigar.

The bell couldn't ring soon enough but class was finally over.

"See you later Jesse, I guess." I said my cheeks getting hot.

"Yeah, maybe we could each lunch together?" He asked me to my surprise.

"Tomorrow. I'm meeting some friends today."

He gave me a thumbs up, flipped his skater hair out of his eyes and shuffled off.

Oh, man. This was...wow. Well I could ask Fang to sit with us he was my...boyfr...my boyfr...my...

**Fang's POV**

Back to school.

I sat in social studies class taught by Mrs. Beron. Apparently to highschool kids social class meant a class for socializing. It was fine with me.

No one I knew was in this class, Max went off with Iggy to Math, and Dodger was in English.

I girl sat next to me. Unusually close. Her long black boot nudgeed my sneaker under the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She giggled and blushed.

She had shoulder length blond hair that was straight with nice highlights, and green eyes. Her lips were cherry red and she licked them.

Her lips Why I am thinknig about her lips? Umm...

"My name is Diana. Your new aren't you?" She looked at me and cocked her head. She twiddled her hair in her fingers.

"um, yeah. Fang. Fang Willaims." I looked at her and your not really gonna belive this but I blushed.

She was touching my arm and brushing my skin. She brushed my hair back giving me a smile.

"Well, of course your new because of would've reconginzied someone as hot as you. Your probably going out for the football team with your muscles."

I think is what we would call flirt factor and man, was she laying it on thick. I guess I should be nice and invite her to lunch.

"I'm busy today but do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?" I asked.

" Of course!Sounds great. Well see you then." She giggled as the bell rang.

This would be fine I'd tell Max to sit with us. Introduce her to my girlfr...my girlfr...my...

**Dodger's POV**

I looked over at Fang. We were in Math. I sent him a paper air plane note.

It read: _Hey Fang class is SO boring huh? It's all over the school that Diana Greft has a hot lunch date with the new hottie with a body. I'm not surprised but then I heard his name is **Fang.**_

He read it and wrote back sendig the plane back over. His note said: _Well Dodge it's true but it's not a date, but I won't deny I'm a hottie with a body._

I rolled my eyes at him from across the room.

If only he knew that once your arm is touched my Diana, your lost frever.

I thought about Fang, Max would be hurt, I would be hurt even more than I already am because Diana is horibble.

I loved Fang so much, Yes I did say **love.** I sighed looking into his dark brown eyes He looked at back at me and I smiled and waved, doing an impression of the math teachers face.

He snorted and laughed. I laughed too.

"Ah, Miss Exen and Mr. Willaims. Detention. Miss Exen since you know the route to detention room so well you could give our new student directions." Teach said sharply.

Mrs. Reelon or Mrs. Retard as most know her gave me a piercing look, I rolled my eyes and she glared at me.

Well I'd be in an emprty room with Fang bonus.

**Lunch **

We sat at a table together, Me, Max, Fang, Iggy, and Riley.

"It's all over the school that the hot new boi has a date with Diana**"** Riley said with a laugh.

"And **I** heard that hottie skater boy Jesse Bradner has a date with the new hottest thing in a skirt tomorrow." I said raising my eyebrow at Max.

"Um yeah, Fang you can come since you are my boyfr...um, guy that I like to kiss so I can show that flirty boy I'm taken." Max said defensivly.

"Sorry Max, But that hot new guy is me. I need you to tell Diana that I have a girl...I like to kiss. So you can cancel your lunch date."

"Um, No you can cancel yours." Fang shook his head. "Well considering that neither of us has a boyfriend or girlfreind we can go on dates, it doesn't matter if we're kissing other people." Max said sort of angrily.

"Well I guess it doesn't!" Fang said standing up.

"Fine!" Max yelled.

"Fine!" Fang yelled back, and strormed off.

This would be interesting.

**Max's POV**

When I said that, I hoped that Fang would say I was his girlfriend. But well..things didn't gp so well. Even though me and Fang had a history, this Jesse was so wow.

_Don't Feel guilty about Fang, Max. It's natural for humans to pick and choose their loves. Your not comitted to Fang forever. _Jeb said matter o' factly.

Well I'll just see how this plays out. Jesse was totally mmm...his eyes and the way he flipped his hair and mmm...

Man I was falling hard and fast

But not for Fang.


	16. Abyss

**Dodger's POV**

It was about two in the morning, I was on the couch sucking back tears. Fang was in love with Diana and Max.

I could talk to him in detention tomorrow or...Someone's hand rested lightly on my shoulder.

Fang.

"Rough day?" He asked quietly.

He slunk down on the couch next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me in close.

He was was warm.

"Jeese, are you on a diet of ice? Why are you so cold?" He asked jokingly.

He brushed my hair out my eyes. I put my head on his shoulder. He was comforting me, he didn't know what I was crying about, that it was about him.

He looked into my eyes and I felt such a rush. It spread through my body like when I was beating up the fly boys.

I closed my eyes and fell.

I must have fainted. But I'm still thinking.

Fang scooped me up in his arms he sat on the couch I was laying across his knees.

**Fang's POV**

I found Dodger looking so sad in the living room.

I held her her pulse seemed to slow down.

When I looked into her eyes I noticed they were a faint violet color. She was beautiful.

She didn't wear makeup and use the hair products.

She just had long straight brown hair with a tint of blonde.

She fainted and I held her in my arms and put her down.

Her eyes slowly opened. She looked at me.

" Let's go." I said.

I took her hand and we flew back out to the statue.

It turned January eighth a couple hours ago.

I felt something fall on my shoulder.

A snowflake.

They fell fast in huge numbers on our heads.

She laughed and stood up catching flakes on her tongue.

**Dodger's POV**

Being up here with Fang was heaven. The snow and the wind.

And just...the way he looked at me.

We were now sitting close together.

"Do you have a home?" I asked.

"I feel, wherever I can feel like this is home. I've never seen snow you know." He whispered.

He looked at me.

"The way I feel. I don't know. I never know what I feel. Just being here and freedom and..." I stopped.

There was a full moon. Fang was gone but then I saw his silhouette flying over the moon.

"I'm back. Wow, a full moon. AAAAWHOOOO!" He howled at the sky.

I stared at the stars. He knelt down next to me.

I was about to kiss him.

I felt myself leaning close and then, I stopped.

I ran and jumped. My wings unfurled and I moved silently. I headed out on to the horizon ove rthe ocean.

I didn't know where I was going.

Just anywhere. Nowhere.

Forever. Or not


	17. Perfection in drama

**Fang's POV**

Dodger came back around seven a.m in time to get us motivated for school.

I couldn't stop thinking about that hot girl Diana. I mean, I thought I loved Max, but did I?

"Alright, Alright, time for school. It's only a short walk, we have to get moving." Dodger said, hanging a backpack on Gazzy's shoulders.

I walked through the front doors of our perfect preppie paradise (rolls eyes) and I was greeted by Diana.

"Hey, hottie! We still have a date today at lunch right? Oh and you know we should go to the dance together! It's a formal you know.Oh my gosh your looking so hot today did you change you hair?" She babbled as she ran up.

She hugged me I pulled her in closely stroking her hair. Mmm.. she smelled good.

What? Fang get a hold of yourself!

"Um, I have a class now but I'll see you at lunch. And I'll get back to you on the dance." I said with a smile. I winked and waved as I strolled away.

**Max's POV**

Who was this girl? I watched as Fang gave her a big hug and touched her hair.

Oh so now there going to the dance?

Uh! He made me so mad! This perfect girl, with her perfect hair, and her perfect face, and her_ perfect_ date! I'm going to take her perfect face and screw it up!

I was fuming. High school drama was just someting I couldn't deal with! Like thinkng that everything in my life is a dream or having my brother die in my arms or having my baby snatched away by evil spawns of satan is drama I was good at dealing with! But highschool was a whole new ball game.

I was about to scream when a hand touched my shoulder.

Jesse.

"Uh hey Max. You look pretty today. Did you still wanna eat lunch together?" He said looking at me with his perfect blue eyes.

"Yes, of course and thank you. You look good too. There's a dance going on I don't know when but maybe we could go together." I said batting my eyelashes.

"Well I have my next class now but could you get back to me?" I asked before he could anwer.

I strolled off.

I thought About his perfect hair, and his perfect face he was my _perfect_ date.

**Nudges's POV.**

I was in the junior high building, grade eight Nudge that's me.

I hung out with Marlo most of the time. She seemed to be miss popular.

Jeese, there are a lot of guys flrting with me, a lot of them were _adorable_.

By association I was miss popular too, I was friends with Marlo, dating a high school freshman _and_ I was as sweet as cherry pie.

Maybe I should go over the top and rule the school by tryng out for cheerleading. Hmm..queen bee that didn't sound so bad.

" Hey...Nudge Is it?" I cute boy named Adam asked.

"Nudge it is. I know weird name. What were my parents thinknig?" I gigled.

I touched his arm. Iknow flirt factor but it was a reflex.

"Hey you comming? Marlo aksed. "Hi Adam, I guess you two are busy so I'll see you in Math Nudge." She said with a smirk. She winked at me behind his back.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Hi Gazzy!" Vanessa said with a smile.

She waved and we walked to English together.

Wow. grade five english? I don't even think I talk as good as a seven year old.

"So, I met your little sister Angel, I got paired with her in the 'pre-teen pals' program." She said still smiling at me.

Oh No! I hope Angel wasn't being too _controlling_

**Riley's POV**

Oh great, It's that loser Amethest form science. Yeah, she's comming toward me.

She's not turning around she's going to talk to me.

I flinched. Stay or run.

My options didn't look good. I run, away on either side I run into that dork Tyson or freaky deaky Ms. Bell the principal.

I just cringed as she came to talk to me.

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGG_

The bell clanged I was safe and my lukc did a three turn when I ran into Jeff. Yeah Jeff, highschool hottie, and punk extrodinare.

"Hey Jeff, we have english together after lunch save me a seat!" I said with a girn as I scurried to Social Studies.

I bumped into Fang.

"Hey, it's Fang or Hottie as Diana knows you." I said giving him a moking grin.

"I would be worried for Max's emotional state exept for the fact that she's hottie hot hottie Jesse's new girl."

We walked together to Social and took our seats.

When I got the death look form Diana when she saw me sitting next to him I gave her a evil smile and scooched a little closer to "hear him beter"

I didn't have thing Fang but, pretending was easy espacially when I meant pissing off Diana.

**Dodger's POV**

Great, well my plans to maybe kiss Fang at the dance were squashed when he met Diana in the hall this morning.

But, if she wanted to get in a bitch brawl over him I could just end it by popping her in the jaw and send her crying anytime chance to beat on Diana I would take gladly.

Fang wasn't the only object of my desire, it was also Clash Kerin the coolest, hottest, funniest, smattest, guy in school.

But he was just as unattainible as rocket booster socks.

I had detention with Fang today, Fang the hottie stong and silent tough guy who could tell you everything you need to know by staying silent Fang.

Was this just a highschool crush?

I know that the minute I kiss Fang my whole life will go to hell but maybe I would pay that price.

But taking the abyss means I could never see Fang again.

**Hi I hope your all hanging on even though I havn't been updating that fast.**

**I just finished the book twilight and after i read 'new moon' and 'ellipse' I'm going to write a MR and Twilight corss over. YAY!**

****


	18. Detention what could be worse?

**Dodger's POV**

School had ended finally.

Things were going as planned, I had detention with Fang and we would be all alone, Max had a dinner date with Jesse, Riley pissed of Diana today, everything seemed, I drew in a deep breath "perfect." I said quietly as I exhaled.

"Hey Fang, detention I guess. I'll show you there. Believe it or not detention is fun, well if you with the right people." I said laughing.

"Well, I was talking to my hottie hot hottie girlfreind Diana today, there a dance, it's a formal and..." He stopped, he didn't want to tell me.

"You want me to tell Diana that you can't make it?" I asked hopefully.

"Um no, I need you to help me find an outfit." He said quietly. He looked around probably checking for someone who might have heard.

I couldn't help it, I burst out into a fit of laughter. I laughed at him holding my sides, he elbowed me in the ribs.

"Okay, kay, sorry. But pfffftttt...a tux...you? Aaaahaaahaaa! Kay, sorry, breathe. But if you want to know what I think." I said in a chocked voice. I wiped away a tear of laughter.

"No I really don't" He said rolling his eyes.

"You know I should have just asked Riley, But I needed to keep it a secret from Max, becasue she doesn't like me havnig a girlfreind, plus she would tell Iggy and never let me hear the end of it that I was acually going to shop for a tux." He finished, giving a hopeful look.

"Kay, kay, I could take you shopping, I have to get a dress anyway and..." He interuppted me.

"A dress? Dodger in a dress. Now_ that's_ something I have to see. Who's the lucky guy?"

I shot him a angry and depressed look.

"Oh..." Was all he said.

Yeah, me a dateless loser. To think that I acually thought that Fang would be my date.

I creaked open the door to the detention room.

"Here we are." I said blankly.

We both plopped seats.

"Uh, don't they have supervisors? I mean, like people could just walk out or something." He said looking around hopefully.

"Nope, security cameras. I know, lame huh?" I said.

"So you and Diana? I don't see it. No offense, but you and Max...and maybe even..." I stopped before I got ahead of myself.

He looked at me with his dark pireceing eyes. Almost like he was trying to see something behind my eyes.

I couldn't even remember looking at the clock.

We just looked at eachother hard. Are hands had touched and we were semi-holding hands.

The detention buzzer rang.

We were broke from our trance.

Relizing what was happeing we both pulled our hands away.

"So I'm like getting a new I-pod after school, I 'll be home for supper though. Tell Max." He said his eyes at his shoes.

He leaned in closer to me. Then backed up.

"Dodger I...see you later."

He picked up his books and walked outside.

I wached at the door mezmorised.

Then...I saw a glimpse of something.

I person or...I Fly Boy.

I ran up toward Fang.

I heard a ticking... a bomb?

As fast as I could a ran up to him and tackled him to the ground holding him tightly agaisnt me shielding his face with my wings.

"What the hell...pfft..."he spit out my fetahers.

"I thought a bomb. I'm sorry Fang." I blushed brightly.

"Thanks" Was all he could say.

He took my hand and put his hand on my face I took his elbow and began leaning in and then

Tewnty feet away from us a bomb exploded. He grabbed my shoulder and flung me sidways protecting me from the blaze.

Fly boys swarmed in all directions.

I grabbed his hand and I ran towards I car.

I smashed through the window, the car alarm was off but It didn't matter. I pulled him through the windoew.

"I wish we could fly, but we can't get caught flying in the middle of New York." I said briskly

I hot wired it quickly and slammed on the gas.

I tapped my bluetooth.

"Yeah...uh huh...mm...right. See you then."

"That was Max. She heard the explosion and we're headed to central park."

I sped through traffic dodging cars and running over bikes.

I did a jump over one of the paddle boat rivers in central park. I only just made it.

Fang had his eyes closed and he was curled up in a shivering ball.

I bust through fences and I took a chance in looknig in my mirrior and saw I was being tailed by a dozen fly boys.

I hit over six trees crashing through bushes and dodging pedestrians I took another flying leap over the bridge and I crashed right in fornt of Max and the Flock.

"Wow that was a flashy entrance."


	19. Under the knife

**Fang's POV**

after the ride of my life we were back with the flock

Dodger punched out another window and climbed out of the overturned car.

She picked up a small wallet and plucked out a card.

"It's the drivers license of the car owner. Um..Oh my gosh! It says Wendy Bell! The principal!"

We all burst out into fits of laughter that were soon destroyed when fly boys showed up.

Dodger ran toward one and snapped a roundhouse kick into his head.

She tackled him to the ground and began punching him over and over and over.

Max did a back flip and did a back kick on the fly boys throat he gagged and wheezed ad she punched him hard in the jaw.

Nudge had hearded away the younger kids away.

Marlo burst into flames and shot a burst of flame at the fly boys she jumped off the bridge trying to fly she crashed into one setting him on fire.

Two grabbed her and her side was dripping blood.

"I'm falling back. Meet me out on the street!" Marlo called helplessly.

Max took another two out she then snapped her wings out using them to slap the dog boys.

Max was grabbed by three fly boys they pinned her arms back. The biggest one punched her over and over on her body and face as she was helpless.

Dodger jumped in front of them she blocked Max but was only thrown to the side.

The fly boy pointed his gun at Dodger and pulled the trigger. She moved out of the way but the bullet hit her shoulder and clipped her wing.

She yelled with fury putting a terrifying look on her face.

Energy of an unknown source exploded around her she began to levitate and the energy built it was a faint blueish color all I heard was a blasting sound like a sonic blast and she fell but all the fly boys were knocked down. They all just lay there eyes closed, I couldn't tell if they were dead or not.

Dodger lay unconscious and I scooped her up and flew away with her in my arms.

Max followed but she looked like she was beat to death with a chainsaws and sledgehammers.

We were out on the street.

The rest of the flock nd Riley were waiting.

"Max take Dodger inside and help her now!" I yelled in a angry an panicky voice.

The rest of the flock followed Marlo just stood there in tears watching them take her.

She collapsed on the road her side bleeding.

A black van pulled up fly boys sat grinning evilly, they pulled her in she suddenly woke up and began fighting.

But they pulled her in further I wanted to run to help but I was completely frozen.

They shoved her in. The doors closed she was screaming and I saw her mouthing Ari.

I fainted there in the middle of the street.

**Max's POV**

We dragged Dodger in.

She had been shot plus she was beaten to a pulp plus she exerted some unknown force and now she was almost dead.

We lay her on the kitchen table cause it was the only flat surface.

I rolled her over fast and took some kitchen tongs to pull the bullet out of her shoulder.

I cleaned the wound as best I could I was wrapping it messily trying to get it to stop bleeding.

The kid just sat crying and Riley stood over her cleaning and bandaging the rest of her wounds.

"I..I..had a bullet wound once. Um..we have to clean it and cl.." I stopped as I started to shudder

I broke down into tears my cries muffled by my hands.Tears ran down my cheeks I was so scared I didn't know what to do she was barely alive and I couldn't let her go.

She had saved my life.

**Riley's POV**

I poured the whole bottle of antiseptic on her bullet wound and taped it with a roll of bandages and band aids but everything just got soaked in her blood.

Max had broke down crying.

I should have comforted her but Dodger was gonna die and I couldn't do anything.

"We have to take her top hospital...but...I..." I stopped.

Oh great now I was crying.

"Rrr..Riley..I think we..I know who can take her to." Tears started rolling down her dirty bloody cheeks again.

"My mom and dad..they Can help her. But We can't get her their fast enough." Max's voice was thick form her crying. She looked at me hopelessly.

"I know what to do. Dodger would kill me if we did but this is for her life." I said.

I lead them down to the basement and punched in a code.

"These are something Dodger has been working on. She doesn't know I know about but I've even taken them out for a fly she would kill me if she knew." I said breathlessly.

**Max's POV**

Riley took me down and showed me something that looked like a stealth bomber. They were planes but were shaped funny and they were like small.

"They can fly fast enough to get us to Arizona in at least an hour...I just don't know if she has that long."

**Fang's POV**

I finally was awake again there was a strong sound and I saw two planes fly above me they came out of our safe house.

I was thinking about everything. Marlo was the person I saw in my vision. She was grabbed by fly-boys and shoved into a black van and in the end mouther 'Ari' as she was taken away. I don't know why it never occurred to me that she was the girl from my vision. Nothing was making sense to me. Why was she saying 'Ari' ?Did she know him or was he attacking her..no. Ari was dead.

**Dodger's POV**

_I told you to never use that power Dodger! Now something terrible has happened to yourself and Fang! Try to wake yourself up! You are irrisponsible! _My voice said angrily.

I didn't know what it was if it was a human but it had never gotten angry at me before.

No Voice! I did what was right! I had to save Max! I care about Max! I care about the entire flock! You once told me my only mission was to keep the flock alive!

I can't take it having to share my brain with you!

_Keeping the flock alive were my orders to give to you. You are the greater good!_

NO! I did what was right! I'm going to keep fighting it! I hate this!

There was a sharp pain in my skull then in my shoulder. Blurred figures were above me.

I heard a man's voice talking calmy.

"She doesn't know? I can't understand that. She needs to know about him. Yes, they'll be after her by tomorrow nothing can protect her now."

**OOOO A CLIFFIE! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND I NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT MAX AND FANG TOGETHER (FAX) OR FANG AND DODGER TO BE TOGETHER (FANGER) BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IN THE ROMANCE SITUATION**

**Luv Dodger**


	20. Ursa

**Finally I'm back I hope you guys Haven't't given up on me!**

****

**Max's POV**

Dodger had made it through the night. Her shoulder blade was shattered and we weren't sure if she could use her right arm again.

"You can see her now. I need your and Riley's help to change the bandages anyway." Mom said brightly.

Looks like things were looking up.

We walked in. Her breathing wasn't heavy anymore she opened her eyes.

She screamed. I suppose that was natural. The smell and the fact she was strapped to a table.

She Broke out of the restraints and unfurled her wings.

She broke down when her sling came off.

"Hey Dodge. This is my mom. And my Dad." I said as Jeb walked in quietly.

Glad you survived th night.

**Dodger's POV**

I woke up groggily.

I man and woman in _white coats_ came in I screamed and Broke off the table.

I had to escape Max explained everything.

I felt a little more at ease when Max and Riley were smiling and changing my bandages.

The metal bars that held me on the table were cold on my bare skin.

"Your shoulder is healing alright just be careful and you'll make a full recovery." Dr M. Said brightly.

I nodded.

I slumped down on the table. I closed my eyes.

The footsteps walked out of the room.

I opened them and saw that Jeb was watching me intently.

"I'm glad you alright _Ursa_."

I looked at him wide eyed. He knew.

"How did you...?" I asked. I was speechless.

"Ursa. The great one. I knew Omega Hadn't killed you. I'm also glad that your fighting on the good side." Jeb said solemnly.

I smiled weakly.

Just to fill you in. I was once known as Ursa. I now curse the name.

Omega and I were the great ones. We were the best. I loved being the best I was treated like a god. I realized what I was. A weapon. I was just another part of their game. They didn't care about me at all. I was just another_ It. _I lived from then on to fight for the underdog. I had to get out of that place. I was even better than Omega. All I had to do was fight.

I was pitted against Omega in a fight to the death. I knew I would win. I had a feeling they all did. But on the battlefield I let Omega grab my throat. He held me and dropped my when He thought I was dead. They disposed of me in the pit where all the other "Retired" mutants were but I flew away. I became Dodger. The fighter. The rebel. I would fight for what was right no matter the price.

"Dodger, I knew you would survive. But they're coming. They want you dead and won't stop until they're finished. You were always so much faster, stronger, smarter. You were built to survive. But you had one thing Omega did not. You had a choice. You had a _soul._ I know that you were never Ursa on the inside. You are Dodger.

**POV**

I sat on the bench outside the park. I watched as those weak little mutants ran across the street to their so called "safe" house.

I could't wait to taste the blood of those sick mutants. I was especially exited to taste the warm blood of Dodger and Max. Dodger the one who betrayed me and_ killed_ me. Max killed my brother. He would have loved this. But they could't bring him back_ this_ time.

My walkie talkie buzzed.

_"Scorpius, come in. What is you location?" _

"Scorpius here, I'm at the HQ The sparrow will fall at midnight."

"_Understood." _My talkie responded.

The Dark haired boy and the fire girl are still standing there.

Oh shit she saw me! Better take care of this.

I gave the command. The vehicle roared up and they grabbed her off the street.The fire girl still stared and she was mouthing "Ari"

I always looked so much like my brother. She thought I was him. Although I was older I sill looked almost the same with the wolfish features. My eyes were always glinting red just as Ari's did.

To be able to throw the first punch was exhilarating.

But who should I choose? Dodger my lover betrayer or Max my sister and the killer of my..._our_ brother.

Decisions Decisions.

**Hope you like it I'll be back with more updates cross my heart!**

**If you can't remember Fang's vision with Marlo or Scorpius look back at the chapters _Inside my skull_ and _The vision and scorpius_**

**hang in there!**


	21. Repeat

Hey back again. Hope I'm getting readers! 

**P.S **

**RILEY, DON'T MESS WITH MY WRITING I CAN CHANGE MY PASSWORD!**

**Dodger's POV**

Home again home again, jiggery whatever I don't how that thing goes.

Ha ha jiggy with it.

Wow these painkillers are really getting inside my head.

I lay in my bed uncomfortable and stiff, still covered in bandages.

Back to school next week. It was Thursday and the rest of the flock was staying home. I was asleep when I got off the plane. They carried me in and I hadn't been awake since.

Maybe I should get up eat some breakfast…or lunch? Whatever time it was.

There was a knock at my door.

"S'open." I said groggily. Fang walked in. He sat on my bed

"Dodger about Marlo…"

**Max's POV**

Things were not going great. We just got things better and now Marlo is missing?

The flyboys took her. That's all I know. All Fang would tell me. But I think I'm missing something from his explanation.

As soon as Dodger can fly which will be in a day we have to go look for her. But could Marlo really have time for that?

"Max, we have to go. We have to get her. As fast as we can." Riley said seriously.

"I know we can't leave her hanging...but what about Dodger?" I replied.

"Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge will take care of her. She wouldn't be all right to fly tomorrow anyway. You, me, and Fang can handle it." She said quickly. Already she was throwing me a backpack filled with supplies.

"I can't leave my flock again. Not after what happened with Angel. When Angel was taken we left and Iggy and Gazzy were left behind. If we had brought them things might have gone better. We need everyone. I promised that we'd never be seperated again." I pleaded.

"No. Anything that will take back our pace isn't worth it. If we bring them that's just more of us getting captured or killed." Riley said sternly.

"Take this too. You'll need it." She said quickly. She threw me a gun.

**Fang's POV**

Dodger did not take the news about Marlo well. She wants to come with us and help but she won't be strong enough.

I clipped the gun to my belt. I stuffed my backpack with Gaz and Ig brand explosives,along with other supplies good for dangerous and possibly deadly rescue missions.With that we were cargo-clad and ready to rock those bitches.

Max took off first her, light wings looking like velvet in the moonlight. She pushed her wings down hard and up again. She soared straight up looking like a shadow without the sparkle of the stars.

What was wrong with me? I was losing all thought. I wasn't in love with Max anymore.

Riley jumped over me and took off taking a boost from kicking off of my shoulders.

I took off quickly trying to keep up. My dark wings flapped almost in sync with Max and Riley's.

"Alright, Marlo has a tracking device implanted in her from ITEX. They have a spy satellite that keeps an eye on anyone who they've chipped. If I can hack it we should be able to pin-point her location." Riley said.

She worked rapidly on her laptop.

"Alright…system online. The satellite is a foreign object to this computer so it will take a sec." Riley said, in an annoyed tone.

"Why didn't you take care of this earlier?" Max said irritably.

Riley rolled her eyes.

"Alright location…Oh that's no fun. She's still in New York." Riley said.

"The HQ for the institute for higher living. I'm getting diagrams and its showing me a green building." Riley said unsurely.

"I know where it is." Max whispered.

We circled and dropped a few hundred feet, Landing quietly in the darkened park. The city lights were unbearable even at eleven at night.

**Riley's POV**

Max lead us down the street into the subway station. We scurried down the tunnel but we were crunched against a green, dirty, slimy, smelly, covered in germs wall. Double and triple eeewww. Her and Fang lifted a rusty grate.

"The wonders of the New York sewer system." Max said triumphantly. She pointed downward.

EEEEEEWWWWW! This was not going to be pretty.

**I know it was short but hang in there!!! They'll find Malro and she'll be alright.**

**Or will she? **

**Muuuuwaaahahahahaaha**

**cough...cough.**

**sorry maniacal cackling is hard on a sore throat.**

****

****

**Luv Dodger**


	22. Choices

Riley's POV 

We walked along the slimy concrete in the darkness.

I was trying not to get my feet wet in _raw sewage_. Dodger and me have been through some crazy things but never anything this _gross. _

"Here. This door but be quiet, no screaming, no shooting if it's not needed and we're just trying to make this easy. We need to get in, get out, and go home." Max whispered, trying to keep down low.

She jiggled with the lock trying to cut it with the laser I was really growing impatient.

I heard a small sound in the background. Water splashing…footsteps. Not that unusual probably someone just taking a pleasure walk through the sewers in the middle of the night.

"Max hey Max…" I whispered hoarsely.

"Wait, wait I think I almost got it." She said. She waved her hand and kept working quickly. Fang watched her hands work intently.

"But Max I…" I whispered.

The footsteps were becoming louder.

"Screw it!" I yelled. My voice echoed through the tunnels.

I pushed Max and Fang aside and kicked down the door. It swung on its rusty hinges and we ran like mad people down the stairs.

"What were you thinking? Are you trying to get us killed!? Someone must have heard that!" Fang yelled at me furiously.

I rolled my eyes. "We were being followed but you guys weren't listening." I countered.

I shoved him and kicked open the next door. We entered a weird office type area. Computer banks making whispering whirring noises.

"She's here. Fang, pull back the curtain Marlo will be in the cage wall like those other mutants were last time." Max urged him.

I was just as squeamish as her to look at experiments.

He pulled back a curtain on the wall. Like she said a wall of cages.

The poor things. There were six. Two of them looked hurt and exhausted. Covered in bruises and cuts. The other four looked like they were slowly turning into gobs of black goo…

"Oh my gosh! Like at ITEX in Hong Kong! This stuff isn't mould it's people!"

The kids moved slowly crawling up to the glass. You could see their human shape. Their faces and hands were almost the only skin showing. I pushed the button two open the glass wall. I ran up and opened all the cages. Tears were welling up in my eyes I reached out to grab the hands of the goo kids but as soon as my skin touched they dissolved.

One child let out a low moan, one that hadn't been mutated yet.

"Look at his hands! They have cat claws!" Max cried out. The child had cat claws and cat's eyes.

All the kids with the goo were lying stagnant looking as if they were dead. Their vital chart showed they were on their way to death anyway. The two cat kids _were_ dead. Tears stating falling down my face. Max's shuddering sobs weren't sad but angry. Fang's eyes were glossy full of unshed tears.

"Could Marlo be…here?" Fang said, his voice quiet and hoarse. He pointed to the rows of cages where all victims lay.

Max's POV 

"Marlo wouldn't let this happen to her. Never ever. She would go out fighting no matter what it would take." Riley whispered.

We walked past the cages stepping lightly the hallways echoing with our footsteps.

How far did these tunnels go? How long until we met up with flyboys? Were we being watched?

That question was answered when we all spun around hearing footsteps behind us.

I snapped my wings out and put my hands into fists. I was going out fighting.

Fang stepped in front of me he stood up straight like he was trying to protect me.

His wings bigger than mine snapped out and he put on his scariest expression.

Riley stood beside Fang and did the same. It was weird how they had the same death glare.

There were footsteps behind us again. We all spun around but then they moved behind us again on that side. There was a crunch on the steel floor Omega stood holding Marlo by the throat he looked at us

His voice was Silky and melodic but I could hear the venom in his voice. "Did you think you had won? I'm surprised you're still alive Maximum Ride, but I supposed you proved to be stronger than you looked. You have a choice. Surrender yourselves or die. What seems to be an easy decision. Life or _death_?"


	23. Battle to the death

**Max's POV**

This was not happening! All right, well if we get her he kills her and or we surrender and turn into goo. But these were the options he gave us.

Did he ever hear the word _compromise?_

I used my super speed to get behind him, but he'd been following my every move! He was looking at both me and Fang and Riley. Which sounds weirder each time I think about it. _He's stronger now Max. I don't even think he's the same person. Just a duplicate, something new and improved!_ Said my voice. Fang jolted up his wings spread. He surged upward his head brushing on the low ceiling. "Do we shoot?" Fang yelled down to me.

If we shoot him we might kill him and well I remember him once telling me "_I don't know how to not"_ It wasn't his fault he was a murderous psycho path working for like Dr. Evil. But, would he kill Marlo? _Max, just listen to your gut. Now, follow his movements, his eyes and figure this out!_ Jeb yelled at me.

I nodded to myself and tried to figure this newest puzzle out.

**Fangs POV**

I surged upward my head brushing the ceiling. Now I could drop down, pound on his head like it was the Indian drum but what did I know? I only know how to fight him as much as Max told me about her battle.

Riley was circling him, her figure fading in and out from visible to invisible. I watched mesmerized and Omega did the same. He watched the flashing lights that appeared the faster Riley changed forms. He was distracted and then Max took her chance and planted her whole weight on him with a deadly two-foot kick to his chest. Marlo dropped form his grip and lay unconscious on the floor. He teetered but didn't double over. He didn't even lose his breath.

Riley flashed in and out once again and Omega stared dopily back at her. Max pounded him with all her strength again with another two footer. When Omega began to stumble I took my chance and dropped on him, my legs wrapped around his neck I squeezed and pounded on his head with my fists smacking his shoulders and back, punching him in the face. He was staggering and Max punched him in the stomach. He totally just collapsed like a bag of potatoes. I jumped down and sat on him I dug my knee into his chest. I was pushing his head back ready to break his neck

"Fang Stop!" I heard a crack. What just happened?


	24. Relapse

**Max's POV**

"Fang stop!" I screamed. Fang's shoulder cracked as Omega pushed him off. Fang clutched his hurt arm as Omega was about to strike again.

"Omega! Do you really want to do this? To works for them? Your just their little puppet! You do their dirty work! _Everyone_ has a choice._ Everyone_ knows how to not." I yelled. 

"I am not everybody. I am the chosen one. You must be terminated."Omega choked out harshly. "Besides..." He stammered. "_He_ gave the orders. _Specifically."_ Omega whispered. 

Omega grabbed me by the throat I wriggled against his grasp. I started to lose consciousness and then took a last glance at Fang.

Riley was knelt down at Fang's side. She took his arm and held it against his body. 

Fang stood up, held up his gun, and shot Omega. 

I fell to the floor.Omega collapsed in a single motion on the ground.He lay there lifeless. His eyes were open and he was breathing but I think that this was just too much to process so he decided he was done with. 

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

I shook it off and gathered myself up as I stood.

"Let's go. Riley you carry Marlo...I'll carry Fang." I whispered.

I scooped up Fang, Riley held Marlo and we were off through the scummy tunnels of New York. Before I knew it we were off into the sky.

_'He gave the orders. Specifically.' _Omega's words echoed in my brain. I saw his blank face as a black and white image. Another blast form the past hit me. _'I don't know how to not.'_

**Fang's POV.**

Searing pain erupted in my shoulder and then Omega sent me flying. I hit my head and I became dizzy I could only hear faint buzzing that was probably voices. I felt Riley next to me. I shook my head and saw Max struggling against his grip her eyes fading. I did all I could. I stood up and shot him. I just aimed and fired.

I don't remember flying home. Max carried me she looked away every time I looked at her. I passed out and woke up in my bed. Dodger leaned over me, I blinked up at her She smiled.Dodger sat on the end of my bed watching me carefully as I sat up. She wasn't the only face there.Riley sat on the floor her chin in her hands and she waved. 

"W..wh..wheres Max?" I asked quietly. I knew the answer. She wasn't here with me because she didn't know what to think about me shooting Omega.

Riley gave me an apologetic look.

Marlo walked in. Her head had bandages wrapped around it her wrist in a cast.

"Just my arm." Marlo said. I guess she saw how I looked at her.

I never really became friends with Marlo or Riley. Maybe I should Change that.

There was a knock at the door,Dodger stepped out.

"Are you going in to see him? He's awake now." I heard Dodger whisper. 

"I..think..that..I..have to go." Max said. I heard Max's muffle footsteps.

"Max." Dodger said.

"I...have a date. See you later." Was all I heardMax say.


	25. Shit happens

**Max's POV**

I sat across from Jesse at the restaurant. I showered and bandaged all my scrapes and cuts and finally found my only good shirt..meaning no blood stains. Man if they only had **street fighter detergent gets all those tricky blood stains out! **

My black tank top was worn snugly, covered by my blue sweater. I nervously chewed my necklace with a lot going on in my head. Jesse went on talking casually. Normally I hung on his every word but all I heard was buzzing.

"Yeah, and I'm really excited about the upcoming dance and...Max?" He stopped abruptly.

"Mmm?" I asked dreamily.

"Oh, the dance yeah, it's a formal yeah? I'll get a dress." I sighed.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. So you were saying?" I whispered.

"Something's wrong. Your so queit and you seem upset." He said.

"Someone I knew...died recently. I don't want to talk about it." I whispered.

Jesse held my hand from across the table. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. He looked at me thoughtfully.

"You know shit happens. Oh..I'm sorry that didn't come out right, well whoever it was in your life they'll be in your life through your life still, and they'll be even closer to you in the next. Well I'm sorry Max and maybe we should go home." He whispered to me.

Wow, I mean, Omega had a totally crappy life, but well he could have fixed it. I wish this made any sense at all.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Jesse walked me to the alley.

I looked at my shoes and then at him. I took the collar of his jacket and kissed him. I felt his warm lips as he held my waist and moved even closer to me. My eyes were filled with tears. He wiped them away and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

As I went into the safe house one last tear rolled down my cheek.

**Fang's POV**

Max and her stupid boyfriend went out. I was laying on the couch half asleep when she came in.

I stood up to say something to her, about what had happened and how I felt and...

She shoved past me to her room.


	26. I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend

**Dodger's POV**

School. _Oh joy._

I had bought a dress. Black, knee high, white in the middle, strapless, and totally not me.

Max got one too, a knee high sky blue one with a little pattern on the sides.

Diana, (rolls eyes) Red, thigh high, halter, and and a very open top.

Fang looked really _wow _with his black dress shirt and black pants.

Riley in a all black halter dress going a little past her knees.

The formal was tonight, _oh joy._

I took a glance at Fang next to his adoring Diana, attached to his arm and looking at him admiringly.

"Sup." Came a rough voice.

I tall guy with a tan and black hair brushed back. He had really strange but familiar features.

His eyes had a glow. A really weird glow.

His leather jacket was bulky and lumpy and I got a cold chill.

My eyes went wide and the bell rang and I got out of there as fast as I could.

**Scorpius' POV**

I sat down next to her with a "sup".

She looked at me. She couldn't recognize me they fixed my face so it wasn't as noticeably morphed.

Her eyes went wide. No, she couldn't have noticed.

She might have noticed me crossing and uncrossing my fingers like I always have. A thing I did, like poker players doing weird thing when they bluff.

The bell rang.

I was planning my exact movements.

After school, I'll follow her movements, get to know her, her people, and then when the time is right, plunge my claws into her beating heart.

Now on to Max.

I wonder what her blood will taste like.

**An Hour Before the dance...**

**Max's POV**

I pulled on my blue dress, and my silver flats. I had a silver metallic bag to go with this outfit.

Nudge pulled my hair back and wrapped it in a bun letting my bangs hang down.

Marlo did my makeup with her good hand.

Mascara, eyeliner, purple eye-shadow.

_Perfect._

I saw Riley come out in her black dress and black heels. Her hair down and straight, her makeup done very Riley-ish.

Her eyes with lots of mascara, and her punk style eyeliner. Her eyeshadow was done with the "smokey look" as she called It with green and black and purple.

Dodger walked out in black flats with her black dress. Hair, in a spiky bun and actual makeup. Her eyeshadow blue with mascara and eyeliner.

Iggy had a white dress shirt, and black pants, his hair spiked up and his sunglasses on. He was meeting a girl anems Ally the dance.

Fang looked_ hot._Unfortunately for me so did his date.

If you're wondering about our wings don't worry no one can see them.

As we walked into the dance in the ballroom everyone was dancing. It was dark and I was feeling really uneasy.

_Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Was blasting on the speakers.

Everyone was jumping around and having a good time I though I might as well.

Jesse came behind me and spun me around we jumped and he danced close to me and then stepped back and close again.

This was normal right? Dancing at dances?

what would I do?

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
( alright alright alright)_

_Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious_

_hell ya_

_I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
( I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

I knew this song I like this song. Jesses took my ahnd and spun me around and then we started jumping again.

O.k I see a pattern I could deal.

**Dodger's POV**

I scanned the room, I was sitting uncomfortably on the stairs of the balcony.

It was fresh in the night air and I was a little cold.

Someone touched my back.

"I knew you'd be here. You love him? Well I'll get to him after you I couldn't let him come between _us." Scorpius _Whispered.

I spun around Scorpius behind me fully morphed and his gun at my back.

He snarled at me "Let's take a walk."


End file.
